Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191219171816
X (The Villain 5 / https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2678444/) vs Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) x's profile (his name was later changed to multiple aliases that was not simply x) tier: large planet x level (despite having other abilities in his extended series, x never truly surpassed large planet level before after the villain 12), tier high 5A appearance: mutated sonic character (similar to a mutated excalibur sonic hedgehog) origin: despite appearing as a mutated sonic character, x was did not originate from the sonic series, he simply originated from mystical darkness (legend of the spirits origin) age: unknown gender: male, though his physilogy is inapplicable classification: being of darkness, being of mystical energies, dark hand, dark orb, fighter (despite being able to function in outer space, he is not an alien), also despite originating in an alternative outer space is is again not an alien) (despite appearing as a semi hedgehog he is not an alien nor a earth-based creature) powers and abilities (and techniques) (going by the villain 5 only: red electric (capable of of electructing any opponent from the inside out using it's aura or by contact, can also melt anything though this was not shown), mega purple electric: capable of damaging and sending opponents across space ignoring their hax abilities and durability, though this does not pierce durability), regeneration (can regenerate any part of his body), shadow manipulation (mostly used for regeneration, however all his shadow attacks can be converted to elemental attacks, because all his ability attacks like red eletric or mega purple electric also have the shadow element), smoke manipulation, fire restiance, laser beams (capable of disengration although this wasn't shown so more likely capable of piercing durability, and is a relatively powerful energy attack), expert fluidity (capable of moving his body parts in any direction and using them as weapons while regenerating without sustaining any injuries from hown abilities whatsoever), body control, planet destruction (though is gradually since he doesn't manage to do it instantly until the villian 7 which is excluded here), force field (capable of blocking anything of raw energy power, shown before villain 5 in his battle against super in the villain 2) edit: villain 1-5 used: explosion manipulation, size manipulation (can slightly increase his size), size-ability manipulation-beam, if x's shine laser beam gets big enough it can bypass any defensive shield no matter how much stronger it is than him, wind manipulation (can increase his speed when wind is near), flying, flash orb (shines a bright light that can blind any opponent if they see it), ice manipulation (can shoot ice out of nothing, moisure is unrequired), 1 shot blast (can 1 shot any character that is at least 1 tier lower than him), large destruction wave (capable of breaking any surface, and if the surface is removed then whatever battlefield they are on is also removed, if on land cannot be countered), red electric shield (withstands his own large destruction wave), floating, swirl attack (fires a beam of dark energy that can pierce, rock material, steel material, magic, and darkness), darkness manipulation, mystic-energy physiology attack potency: large planet level speed: Relativistic (10%-50% SoL) (got significantly slower after series when on after villain 12 or from villain 11 to after villain 12), hypersonic+ (Mach 5-10) durability: large planet level, small galaxy level (tanked a small galaxy bomb from king adventure pacman) lifting strength: infinite (never shown an object or energy object that he could not lift) striking strength, continent level - large planet level stamina: near infinite (doesn't tire unless completely destroyed) range: intergalactic level standard equipment: none intelligence: average out of combat (rather collected and originally didn't use any words that classify him at base above average so average, not exactly a genius in combat but above average in combat as shown ways creative ways to beat his opponent in combat, also outsmarted a highly intelligent rocket general, so scales to high intelligence in and out of combat weaknesses: none notable as far as up to villain 5 went, however shown to be slightly overconfident, as shown in the villain 2 against king adventure pacman where he allowed king adventure pacman to power up, however he wasn't terribly overconfident, as he was shown to win that fight rather easily -- stats not equalized, x at tier high 5a, and black bolt at tier 5a no bfr, hax on (except x cannot use large destruction wave to surface wipe and black bolt cannot use booming voice KO), no blitz, characters cannot leave location location: small grassy planet starting distance: 40ft base x (not in regeneration shadow form, which is technically a surpressed form that is equal to his base) (but in form 1 not 2) base black bolt (no other forms) -- x wins by shadow manipulation + regenation (together is counter telepathy), + red electric shield (counter energy manipulation) + darkness manipulation (counter matter manipulation) + mystic energy physiology (counter pressure points). '''x wins 9.5/10' (all necessary counters, black bolt countered his 1 shot blast (because he is a close tier to x), similar stats gave x a very small amount of difficulty combined with x's own stats and abilities) '' x image's is not drawn to scale and used as a subsitute image but appears 20% of that image and does partially respresent the full x 'x's higher end stats and speed used in this fight '